


Lost, But Not Alone

by Rowina_Frost



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Battle, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Injury, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daddy Issues, Dancing and Singing, Developing Friendships, Dragons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Heterochromia, Hidden Talents, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, Invisible Kingdom | Valla, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Menstruation, Near Death Experiences, Nohr | Conquest Route, Peter Parker is 18, Possible Character Death, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Siblings, Royalty, Sacrifice, Secret Identity, Self-Sacrifice, Shapeshifting, Singing, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Song: Lost in Thoughts All Alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowina_Frost/pseuds/Rowina_Frost
Summary: Swept away onto a shore unknown, you find yourself in a land that is not your own. A land of technology and little magic. How long can you hide the blood in your veins - the tune of your voice? And how can you get back home?You are the eldest child of Corrin and Azura and you gained the powers of both your mother and father. You have always felt cursed by your abilities, but maybe a sweet nerd can help you think otherwise.





	1. Wow, I didn't know you had a twin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first (published) fic on this site, so I welcome any constructive criticism for this story! My goal is to make the reader's character applicable to everyone by leaving the description of skin color, hair texture and length, body type, and name out of the story. However, the hair and eye colors and gender are set for story purposes. Thank you for your love and support! Enjoy!

_You are the oceans grey waves_  
_Destined to seek life beyond the shore_  
_Just out of reach…_

* * *

 

All he could feel was hot anger.

He pushed himself up shakily, his arms nearly giving out on him. The dust of the ground making him cough, causing blood to drip from his cracked lips. He scanned the area around him.

Crates and various boats were smashed and splintering, even some planks were broken or missing. The stage was littered with debris and some spots of blood and the once clear water was murky and cluttered. If the smell of blood wasn’t enough of an indication, then the occasional body said what happened while he was unconscious. The opera house was vacant, only he was left.

He sucked in a breath as a sharp pain surged from his stomach. He looked down and saw his hand and torn tunic stained red. That’s right. His king tried to kill him!

How was he still alive? Why did the king try to kill him? Why-?

He remembered…

The anger welled up in his chest again. He growled as he painfully stood up while pressing his hand on the gash. As he slowly began to walk out, he made his silent vow.

 

He would have her for his own, one way or another.

***

The first thing you remember was the gentle stripe of heat that warmed your lips and cheek. A warmth that made you curl up tighter and sigh, happy to be in bed without care. The second thing you remember, however, was a reminder that you actually had things to care about.

“Heika! It’s time to get up and ready!”

Groaning, you tried to roll over, but your tangled legs kept you in place. After attempting to kick the sheet off, you sighed and sat up. You rubbed your eyes and stretched out a bit before the familiar voice called out your name just beside you.

“Goodness, heika. It’s been getting harder and harder to wake you up!”

You looked at the woman to your left mid-stretch and winked weakly, “It must be my evening activities that wear me out.”

The woman nearly flushed as pink as her hair as her blue eyes widened, “Madam! You can’t be saying things like that!” She scolded.

“I know, Felicia. I’m just messing with you,” you said with a chuckle.

Felicia huffed in an attempt to not show her smile, but it wasn’t long before she giggled as well. The two of you idly chatted as she drew your bath and you got washed up. Afterward, as she was strapping you into your armor, Jakob walked in and began to list everything on your agenda for the day as you fiddled with your pendent - nothing too exciting as usual.

“… and you are scheduled to have a meeting with King Xander and King Ryoma in the afternoon, right before the Heiwa Banquet at sundown. Do you have your speech ready, heika?”

You glanced at him through the mirror with confusion set in your brow, “Isn’t the banquet tomorrow? I was going to write it tonight,” you groaned and put your head in your hands when the man shook his head.

Jakob sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I suppose I could move some things around,” he dropped his hand back at his side and looked at you through the mirror, “can you have it finished before your meeting with the kings?”

“Yes, I can get it done before the meeting with my _uncles_ ,” you emphasized.

He nodded his head and walked out of your room right as Felicia tied your eye patch in place. It was still a wonder to you that Jakob was still here at all and not with your father, wherever he was. He was always with you since your father left after the war. After your mother-

“All set, heika.” Felicia backed away and sent you a smile, “How long do you plan on training today?”

“Not very long, I have a speech to write,” you responded.

After confirming that you didn’t need anything else, she, too, nodded and left your room and you grabbed some paper and charcoal before you left for the training grounds. Thankfully, it was a nice day and no one was training yet - or so you thought. As you got closer, you noticed a small figure sitting next to a heavily torn up training dummy. You could tell just who that was.

“Hey dork.”

“I’m not a dork.”

“Yes you are,” You rested a hand on your hip, “What’s wrong?”

Your little sister huffed and pushed a stray blue hair behind her ear as she looked up at you with a pout on her face, “It’s just- no one has time to spar with me today. They’re all super busy getting stuff ready for the banquet.”

You raised a brow, “Even Midori?”

“Yeah, she had to do stuff too.”

You hummed and reached your hand down to help Kana up, “Well, I already put time aside to train, so I can spar you,” you said with a smile as she stood up.

She returned a bigger smile, “You mean it? You don’t have any royal queenly work stuff to do?”

Honestly, you probably shouldn’t be training at all and you should be writing a very important speech, but you couldn’t leave your sister like this. As soon as you shook your head, Kana sprinted for the chest of wooden swords and quickly tossed you one, making you drop your writing supplies. You giggled at her spike of energy as the two of you stepped in the ring and the young teen was just bouncing with excitement.

“Now, I won’t go easy on you, dork.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it!” She said with a cocky grin.

She swiped the sword at you and you quickly stepped back to dodge. Goodness, she’s a firecracker, you thought. She swung again, but your sword met with hers to push her back. She only faltered slightly, to your surprise, and she jabbed her sword to your left. You growled in frustration as the wood skimmed past your arm. You really needed to pay attention to your literal blind spot. With that, you pushed her back and made your own attack.

After a while, you and Kana both were sweating and panting from the long workout and you finally dropped your sword and put your hands on your knees.

You glanced at her through your lashes, “Oh… okay, little sis, you win.”

She pumped her arm as she sank down to the ground to lie down. Exhausted laughter was shared between the two of you as you laid yourself beside her. Eventually, only quiet breathing was heard as the adrenaline slowly wore off. You turned to look at Kana and you saw that she was already looking at you. Well, not really you, but your eye patch.

“Do you really hate your eye that much?”

Frustration bubbled in your chest, “You know it’s not a hate thing, Kana. It’s just for privacy.”

Her eyes flicked to your uncovered eye, “Even though everyone is already aware of what’s under the patch?”

“I’ve already talked to you about this, Kana.”

“Hiding that is not going to change what you are.”

“I know that it’s just-” You pursed your lips before you opened your mouth speak again, only to quickly shut it when Kana started to push herself up. You understood that the conversation was over and you followed suit. When you were both standing, she grinned as if the previous conversation never happened.

“Whelp! I should maybe go find Flora. She’s probably looking for me,” she paused and hummed, “I’m actually surprised that she hasn’t found me yet.”

You raised a brow, “Why would Flora be looking for you?”

“Well…” She began to rock on her heels as you folded your arms, “I was supposed to be getting an outfit for tonight and to get it fitted, but… I really didn’t want to.”

You rubbed your forehead as Kana continued to keep her guilty smile big, “Kana, I… don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

“The corset is too tight!” She whined.

You glanced at her and breathed a laugh, “Gods, I know they’re terrible.”

She snickered when you smiled at her, “You should go find her though, she’s as cold as her homeland if she has to be,” you jokingly warned.

With that, she gave you a quick hug and jogged off towards the castle. You clicked your tongue and shook your head. You picked up and put the training swords in their respected place. Quickly dusting yourself off, you gathered your scattered paper and charcoal and began to wander for a shaded spot.

You sparred with Kana way longer than you thought. The sun was getting higher, but your motivation was getting lower. This speech was important, you knew that, but you could really go for just one more distraction. You grimaced, you’re the queen of Valla, damn it, you really shouldn’t procrastinate.

You finally got to the woods, the quietest and shadiest area. It’s the perfect place to focus and be productive. _“_

_You are the ocean's grey waves…”_

Nope, just kidding. You found your distraction. You pushed past the low hanging branches and stepped over fallen logs until you came to a clearing and your eyes landed on the source of the singing.

_“...destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach…”_

Unsurprisingly, he was surrounded by animals as he sang and sketched next to a little pond. A spark of mischief crossed your mind, but he was rather jumpy as is. You shook your head at the thought and let a twig snap under your bare feet. He still jumped at that.

The animals scattered from his feet as he turned and gold eyes locked into your matching eye. He quickly relaxed when he recognized you.

“Goodness, sister. You… you startled me!”

You smiled and shook your head, “You won’t believe it, but I wasn’t trying to scare you this time, Shigure.”

He sighed as you giggled and sat on the grass next to him, peering over his shoulder at his paper, “Whatcha working on?”

“Just… making random drawings, I guess,” He replied, shifting the paper towards you.

He wasn’t kidding. The page was nearly full of small sketches of random facial features that were insanely detailed. You wrinkled your nose, how was he so talented?

Shigure giggled, catching your attention, “You did the nose thing.”

“What? I did not!”

He laughed harder when you covered your face even though his voice was still smooth as silk, “But you did… I could- I mean, we could draw together and I could show you some… tricks.”

You scoffed and twirled the chain of your pendant with your finger, “How is it that you always know what I’m thinking?”

“I suppose that's... my job as a brother.” You chuckled and shook your head.

It wasn’t long before you were back to back with him as he drew and you, begrudgingly, wrote. It also wasn’t long before you distracted yourself by swirling your feet in the cool pond. Shigure set his paper down when he heard you sigh for the fifth time.

“Sister, if you keep sighing like that you’ll pass out from lack of air.” You could hear his annoyance.

You moaned, “I can’t do this, Shigure… I don’t even know what to say except ‘thank you for being friends and not trying to start a war in five years, here’s some food!’”

“I mean,” He shifted slightly, “You could say that. Just make it… fancier.”

Pausing, you scan your paper, wrinkling beneath your thumbs, “That’s- that’s actually not a bad idea. Gods, you’re so smart!” You turned and pecked the top of Shigure’s head, smiling when you heard his soft laughter.

However, before you got comfortable again, crunching of twigs and rustling leaves caught your brothers attention as well as yours. The two of you carefully stand up and you unsheath the knife tied to your thigh. You gently push your unarmed brother behind you as you step forward, closer to the sound. Your heart was racing, why were you so afraid? The kingdoms have been at peace for years!

Just before you could call out, you spot familiar green locks emerge from the brush. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding as both Shigure and you relaxed and you hid your knife back in its sheath, “By the gods, Kaze, you startled us!”

You heard your brother breathe a laugh at the irony and you shook your head. Kaze simply sent a smile before he spoke:

“It’s good to know that you’re at least ready for anything, princess.”

“Of course! I’m ready for anything!” You replied with mirth in your voice.

Shigure stepped next to you, gesturing to your crinkled paper on the ground, “Like you’re ready to say your speech at the banquet?”

You sent him a glare and crossed your arms, but you couldn’t really think of a comeback. So you stuck out your tongue, humoring him further.

Kaze hummed, “I suppose I should leave you to your work. If you will excuse me.”

Before you could respond, he started to walk, but you felt your heart drop to your stomach when you heard another voice behind you.

“Heika! We spotted a small army to the west. They could be-”

You spun around to see none other than Kaze. Another Kaze?

The first Kaze quickly came up and threw his arm in front of you, shielding you. The second Kaze’ eyes grew fierce and he quickly drew his shurikens, “Get away! Both of you! This man is an imposter!”

The first Kaze that was shielding you hollered, “He lies! Don’t trust him, princess!”

You took a step back and grabbed Shigure's hand, ready to turn and run, but you stopped yourself.

Wait…

Princess?

In the spur of the moment, you tackled First Kaze to the ground. As he struggled beneath you, you cried out, “Shigure, run!”

You felt him breeze by as you continued to hold down Fake Kaze. You snapped your head to look at Real Kaze, “Make sure he gets back safe!”

“But, heika-”

“That’s an order!”

He sent a sharp nod as he ran to follow your brother. You turned your attention back to Fake Kaze, only to be popped in the chin with his elbow. He kicked you off in your dazed state and he scrambled to stand up. You growled and pushed yourself up, stumbling slightly. From somewhere, he drew a knife and started to swipe at you. It was easy to tell that he wasn’t a trained ninja, but his erratic movements were almost as dangerous. Unfortunately, you backed away too fast and slipped on your paper and fell near the pond. He hovered over you and brought down his knife, but you twisted away. However, you couldn’t see the next attack to avoid it.

You cried out when hot pain stabbed into your shoulder. He tore out the knife and brought it down again, but you rose your arm in defense and he sliced your arm. Before he could make another attack, you curled up and kicked both legs out, launching him away from you. You rolled over onto your stomach and started to get back up, but you suddenly sensed something.

A dragon vein.

You looked around until you spotted a slight yellow aura right next to the pond. How you didn’t sense it before, you weren’t sure, but you knew that it would help you out. Maybe heal you.

You crawled over to the vein and placed your hand on it when suddenly-

 

You were submerged in water.

 


	2. The Kingdom of America?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile. I got busy, but enjoy this chapter! I'm halfway done with the next one so maybe I can update faster.... Maybe.

_ “...yet the waters ever change _

_ flowing like time. _

_ The path is yours to climb…” _

 

* * *

 

“Son of a bitch!”

Tony retracted his hand from the flying sparks, cursing loudly in surprise. After shaking out his injured hand limply, he promptly placed the burnt finger in his mouth in an attempt to sooth it. He growled and pulled his finger out of his mouth before he stubbornly went right back to work in the same spot.

His new design was probably his most frustrating. True, he did come up with it when he was alone and terribly drunk, but that just made it much more interesting. It wasn’t often drunk Tony had good ideas, so he knew he had to run with it.

He groaned inwardly when he heard soft shuffling come up and stop behind him and he didn’t have to turn around to know he was in trouble. This wasn’t his first rodeo and this wasn’t his first time waking her up with his shouting, much to his dismay.

“Tony, it’s four in the morning.”

The usually sharp, feminine voice was groggy from sleep and he couldn’t help the amused smile that tugged at his cheeks. He turned to see Pepper in her pajamas and bedhead and his smile got bigger, but he quickly dropped it when he took in her expression. He opened his mouth to speak, but she put up her hand.

She sighed, “Tony, this has been going on for days. You are aware that you need sleep to live, right?”

“Well…” He scratched his head awkwardly, “I am aware, but I’m also aware that-”

She cut him off with a shake of her head and he snapped his mouth shut. She was not in the mood for his joking. 

After a pause and her stern stare, he finally sighed in defeat, “Fine, fine. I’ll go to bed.”

She smiled. God, her smile still spreads warmth through his chest. He felt even warmer when she entwined her fingers with his and started leading him out of the room.

But Tony’s eyebrows furrowed when she turned the opposite direction of their bedroom, “Um, honey, the bedroom is the other way.”

“Yes, it is.”

He paused briefly before speaking up again, “So, uh, where are we going?”

Pepper glanced over her shoulder to look at him, “I want to try something.”

“Oh yeah?” He smirked, the warmth in his chest becoming much hotter and going much lower, “What’s that ‘something’, hm?”

“A walk.”

And… there goes the excitement. He clicks his tongue, but he bites it when she looks back at him again with a firmer look. She opens the back door and Tony grimaces at the sudden gust of cool air that stings his face. He really didn’t like this turn of events.

At first, he sulked and whined as he followed Pepper to the coastline, but now - because of her outstanding amount of patience - he stood side by side with her and gazed at the stars above quietly. He looked down at her when she cleared her throat.

“I know that you’ve been restless the past few days…” She met his eyes and laughed humorlessly, “Actually, for the past few years, but I want to help. So I wanted to provide some kind of distraction.”

He smiled and kissed her hair, “Thanks, Potts. What would I do without you?”

Her quiet laughter almost made him melt right there, “That’s a scary thought.”

They pressed close as they walked together next to the water. The moon making the water mimic the glittering stars. Tony wanted this moment to last forever.

Of course, as soon as he silently made that wish, Pepper stopped suddenly and got completely still.

“Is that...?”

He looked ahead to try to see what made her stop and, sure enough, the moon did not only reflect on the water tonight.

An illuminated feminine figure was wedged in the sand of the shore. Before Tony could react, Pepper ran from his side towards the figure and he automatically followed suit. She kneeled and pressed her fingers to the woman's neck while his eyes scanned the complicated outfit the woman had on. Was she wearing armor? A glint caught his eye and his gaze dropped to the intricate necklace that hung from her neck and rested on the ground. He switched to her hair and more confusion swept him, was this an old rich woman in armor?

He turned his attention back to Pepper when she let out a sigh of relief, “Well, she’s alive, but it looks like she’s bleeding. She needs medical attention.”

With a nod, he carefully scooped up the unconscious woman and walked back to the building with Pepper at his heels.

“FRIDAY, is Bruce awake right now?” Tony called out as soon as they stepped inside.

The A.I responded, “No, sir. Would you like me to wake him?”

“Yes, and tell him it’s urgent.”

“Yes, sir.”

The lights in the building flicked on, more than likely FRIDAY’s doing, and Tony walked as fast as he could without moving the woman too much; he wasn’t sure how extreme her wounds were. 

They got to the medical lab and he gingerly placed the woman on the closest bed. When he stood up he could see her face much clearer than when they were outside in the dark. She looked rather young to have completely silver hair. Maybe it’s a wig? No, the wig would have been lost by now. Is it dyed? Grey hair is a trend right now. He studied her further, she looked like a teenager or a young adult, perhaps. That can explain the dyed hair. However, he was curious about her eyepatch. Was she a modern pirate or something?

Pepper walked to the opposite side of the bed and looked closer at the girl, pity in her eyes as she pressed a towel to her bleeding shoulder, “Poor thing, she may have been attacked because of her costume.” She looked up at Tony, “Wasn’t Peter talking about a convention of some sort? She could have been attending.”

Maybe that’s why she was in armor. He remembered Peter going on about some geek convention that he and Ned were going to this weekend, but he zoned out for most of the voicemail. The kid was coming by today, he could ask him about it then. Maybe he knows her or saw her there? He scrunched his nose, if she was going to the convention, she wouldn’t have washed up here. The convention center was the opposite way. Before he could respond to Pepper, the doors to the lab opened to an unkempt and hurried Bruce.

“What’s the matter? What happened?”

Tony stepped to the side of the bed, showing the girl on it, “We found her like this washed up on the beach out back. She’s hurt, but alive.”

Bruce nodded grimly as he started gathering his supplies, politely shooing the couple out of the room. Tony sighed when the door closed behind him, but he looked at Pepper and smiled when she took his hand into hers and squeezed it tightly. God, he loved her so much.

 

***

 

It was cold. Your back was stiff and aching. Well, in all honesty, you were stiff and aching everywhere. An odd, constant noise echoed through the room as well as a soft humming. You carefully opened your uncovered eye and scanned your surroundings.

Your eye watered from the blinding light as it slowly adjusted, the bright white walls making the process even slower. There was a long, curved… altar of some sort with many markings and dots of color occasionally. You let your eye travel along the altar until you felt your breath hitch. A man in a white cape was… poking at the air and weird shapes and pictures danced when he touched them. A mage, perhaps? You couldn’t tell what kind of magic he was using, however.

You attempted to move your arm to push yourself up, but something tugged at the inside of your elbow. You looked over you felt your already chilled face grow cold, something was  _ in _ your arm. You looked at your other arm and your pointer finger was inside of some sort of cuff. Strangely, your wounds were tended to as well. You glanced back at the altar, gods, were they going to sacrifice you? The constant sound you were hearing started to get faster and that panicked you even more.

Your eye flit to the man as he turned towards you when the noise got more persistent and you quickly closed it, feigning sleep. His footsteps grew closer until you were sure he was right next to your bed. A hand gently pressed against your forehead before going to press on your cheek. You weren’t sure what he was doing, but you weren’t going to take any chances. 

You ignored the sharp tug in your arm as you grabbed the man's wrist and gripped it tight, but not enough to hurt him. He gasped and you looked him right in the eye, “What have you done to me?”

“Ma’am! Ah- uhm, it’s okay! I’m Dr. Banner, and-” Yanking your finger from the cuff, you propped yourself up on your left arm as you ignored the fire in your shoulder.

“Answer me!”

The mage hissed as your hand squeezed his wrist tighter, “You, um, you were found unconscious and wounded and we brought you in to-”

“Where am I?”

“Ma’am!” He rose his opposite hand, “We don’t mean to scare or hurt you! If you could calm down, I’ll explain everything!”

You looked Dr. Banner up and down and contemplated for a moment before relaxing slightly. He appeared to not harbor any ill-will towards you and he didn’t seem to want to hurt you. In fact, the wrappings on your shoulder and arm showed the opposite.

Sighing, you carefully let go of his wrist and he instantly relaxed as well, “Alright then, my apologies… speak then.”

His eye flit to your arm, “Ah, do you mind lying back down? The wound in your shoulder is pretty bad.” 

It took you a moment, but you slowly laid down and the pain mellowed out. You looked at him and nodded for him to speak.

“Well, uh, you were found near the water bleeding, so Tony...uh, Tony Stark, carried you in and called me down.” He paused to study your confused reaction, surprised that you didn’t seem to recognize the name, “If you don’t mind me asking, where do you live? Where're your parents?”

You bit your lip, “My parents are… not present in my life,” You cleared your throat, “I… live in Valla, but you could take me to Nohr or Hoshido and I can make my way home from there.”

“Um…” He contemplated, “is that in America or-”

“America? I’ve never heard of that kingdom. Or region.”

“... Kingdom?”

A pregnant silence came between you and Dr. Banner as confusion jumbled your thoughts. Before anyone could speak, a dark-haired man walked through the door your heart seized. You sat up again and slapped your hand on your thigh, gripping the dagger, but Dr. Banner gently grabbed your unhurt shoulder and squeezed it softly. You relaxed your grip but stayed upright. 

The man smirked, “Hey, kid,” He walked over and extended his hand, “Feeling any better?”

You looked at his hand, unsure of what to do with it, “... Yes.”

The air got quiet until he dropped his hand back to his side and the man piped up again, “So, what’s with the eyepatch?”

“None of your concern.”

Another wave of awkward silence hit before he noticeably started to fidget with his fingers, “Wow, you’re really talkative. Don’t worry-” He combed his fingers through his hair, “-just because I’m famous doesn’t mean I bite.”

“Famous?” You furrowed your brows. What an odd name.

“You don’t know who I am?”

“... Famous?”

When a harsh look of shock crossed Famous’ face, Dr. Banner suddenly spoke up, “Uh, Tony, I don’t think that she’s-”

Tony?

Famous or Tony cut him off, “That she’s my fan?” He turned back to you, “Kid, you don’t know who I am?”

“No?”

“Tony-” Okay, you’re pretty sure his name is Tony at this point. “-I don’t know if she’s from here.”

Tony scrunched his nose as he looked at Dr. Banner, “Please don’t tell me she’s from space or the past.”

“I am not from space nor the past. How could I be here if I was?” You sighed, “I told you, I hail from Valla. If you could just take me home-”

“Wait,” Tony cut in, again, “You’re from Valhalla? Isn’t that in Asgard? Oh no, are you another god?”

“What? I am not a god! And I hail from Valla, not… Vallahalla.”

Okay, this is getting ridiculous and getting you nowhere. Your frustration getting the best of you, you huffed and swung your legs off the side of the bed and started to tug the weird noodle from your arm.

“Whoa! Whoa!” Dr. Banner quickly grabbed your wrists, “Hey, what- what are you doing?”

You looked up at him, “I’m leaving,” you responded coolly, taking back your wrists and wincing once you successfully pulled the… thing out of your arm, “I am grateful for your help, but I will be on  my way.”

You only wobbled slightly when you stood up, but Dr. Banner wasn’t having it, “Ma’am, please, you need to rest for a bit-”

“Unfortunately, I don’t have time to rest. I have to get back.”

You pushed past the two men and got to the glass doors and jumped a bit as they slid open by themselves. You hesitated before starting to walk through, looking over your shoulder, “Thank you for your assistance and kindness, I’ll be sure to-”

“Mr. Stark! I made this cool new upgrade and-”

You turned to face the new voice but instead found yourself smacking your forehead on someone else's nose. You groaned and muttered an apology as you looked up into the hazel eyes of the person before you. An odd moment of silence passed before the boy spoke again.

“Um, hi. I’m Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I've been reading a shit ton of Peter Parker and Tony Stark fanfictions (Not of them together you nasty fucks) so I can pull some good characterizations from them. I'll try to put up the fics that inspired me the most in the next chapter's notes, but who knows. But, anyway, thank you for the read and love!

**Author's Note:**

> Heika = Your Majesty  
> Heiwa Banquet = Peace Banquet  
> __  
> I'm not sure when I will be posting the next chapter, but next month at the latest. Or not at all we'll see. Thank you for the read!  
> __  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENwFAmeWEYk&list=PL20kFyNzTgDc-9j1ZClLuiJeZNEtAvoKF&index=5&t=0s


End file.
